Piano
by Hanna Kagamine
Summary: suara dentingan piano lembut itu memasuki telingaku dan meresapi otak serta hatiku. tapi, suara piano itu harusnya untukku, tapi kenapa... apakah aku salah? aku ingin memiliki suara piano itu!  Miku x Kaito : OOC, abal, aneh, gaje. chap.5 update! RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Aloha~ Hanna disini kawan~~  
Saya membuat cerita ini yang dengan '**lagi-lagi**' mengetiknya tanpa rencana terlebih dahulu! jadi kalau aneh/gaje/abal mohon dimaafkan m(._.)m  
Cerita ini ORIGINAL buatan saya, jangan menganggap ini nyontek atau apalah, karena saya tidak plagiat dari fict manapun... kecuali beberapa cerita lama saya XD  
Kali ini saya coba Miku x Kaito, semoga berkenan~

Miku : Nee, author! kapan ceritanya dimulai! ngoceh aja lu...  
Author : Na-nani! saya bisa bicara dengan Miku! ooh senangnya~ TTvTT  
Kaito : author **abal,sarap,gila,sinting,lebay  
**Author : Mwoo jahatnya kau Kaito! kuhukum kau untuk membacakan disclaimer!  
Kaito : *Sigh*

Disclaimer : Hanna tidak memiliki 'APAPUN' disini, tapi dialah juru ketik yang telah membuat cerita ini semenarik mungkin.  
Vocaloid by Yamah Corp.  
Piano by Hanna Akiyama

Chap.1 = Your Piano's Voice.

* * *

Miku Pov

Aku menyusuri koridor gedung sekolah yang sepi ini, ya, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 16.00 P.M. Oke, kenapa aku masih disekolah? Karena Meiko Sensei memberikanku tugas yang banyak! Akh menyebalkan, hanya karena aku mendengarkan tugas musik saat pelajarannya!  
…oke, itu cukup menjadi alesan kenapa aku dihukum.

Samar-samar aku mendengar suara dentingan piano, _siapa…?_  
Arah suara itu berasal dari ruang musik, dengan takut-takut, aku berjalan perlahan ke pintu ruangan tersebut, yah… kau tahulah? Cerita seram tentang suara piano saat pulang sekolah, dan yang memainkannya adalah…. AKH! CUKUP! Aku menakuti diriku saja, errgh…

Dan disinilah aku, TEPAT didepan pintu ruang musik itu, suara dentingan piano itu masih terdengar, aku menyadari kalau itu adalah lagu '_Butterfly on Your Right Shoulder_', tanpa sadar aku terduduk di samping pintu sambil menyenderkan punggungku ditembok, aku memejamkan mata sambil mendengarkan lantunan suara piano lembut itu.

"…San…" terdengar suara samar-samar,  
"…ku-san…" suara itu terdengar sedikit lebih jelas, aku berusaha membuka mataku, namun kenapa mata ini terasa berat?  
"Miku-san…" suara itu kali ini terdengar dengan sangat jelas, tapi aku belum mengetahui siapa sosok yang memanggilku itu, mataku susah sekali untuk dibuka, sepertinya aku tertidur cukup lama… tunggu, dimana aku tertidur!

**SRAT…!**

Aku membuka paksa mataku dan mengangkat tubuhku dengan tiba-tiba, akibat gerakan itu sekarang kepalaku terasa pusing, aku memegang kepalaku yang terasa sedikit pusing…  
Aku mendapati sosok seseorang didepanku, dia membelakangi sinar matahari senja yang menerobos masuk dari jendela besar di koridor, aku tidak bisa melihat jelas siapa itu dan apa yang dia lakukan.  
Berusaha memfokuskan mata, aku mengusap mataku dengan cukup keras dan berhasil mengetahui siapa yang didepanku itu…

Kaito Senpai!

_A…apa yang dia lakukan disini! _  
Rambut biru gelapnya tidak terlihat jelas karena pencahayaan yang kurang ini, aku mendapati sosoknya yang sedang jongkok didepanku dan matanya menatapku lekat-lekat, dia memiringkan kepalanya sedikit kiri, tangan kanannya bergerak mendekati kepalaku.

"Miku-san?" ucap Kaito Senpai memecahkan keheningan, tangannya mengusap kepalaku dengan lembut, aku sedikit terbuai dengan kelakuannya.  
"Miku-san?" ucapnya sekali lagi dan membuatku kembali ke kenyataan, "A-ada apa Kaito Senpai?" kataku sopan, dia menghentikan usapan tangannya dan menarik tangannya menjauhiku, sekilas wajahku terlihat kecewa, "Kau tidak ingin pulang?" tanyanya, aku tersentak kaget dan langsung mengangkat tangan kiriku dan melirik jam tangan, 17.30 P.M ! aku sudah terlalu lama tertidur disini!  
Aku melirik ke jendela besar didekatku, matahari senja-yang bisa dibilang sudah hampir kehilangan sinarnya- bersinar warna oranye-ungu menerobos jendela dan menampilkan bayangan diriku dan kaito di lantai yang berwarna hitam pekat. Akh! Ini sudah sangat sore!  
_Tunggu, kenapa Kaito Senpai masih disini?  
_Kaito Senpai melepaskan syal birunya dan melilitkannya dileherku, dia tersenyum lembut, "Jadi… kau ingin pulang, tidak?" Tanya Kaito Senpai, aku mengangguk mantap,  
"Baiklah, aku akan mengantarkanmu, ayo pulang!" ucapnya, dia berdiri lalu mengulurkan tangannya padaku, membantuku berdiri. Aku menyambut tangannya dan berdiri sepelan mungkin, _aku tidak ingin melepaskan tangan ini…_

"Em… anu, Kaito Senpai memang rumahnya dimana?" tanyaku, saat ini kami sedang dalam perjalanan menuju rumahku didaerah XXX (sekitar 1.5 km dari sekolah) **A/N : saya gak tahu harus menempatkan rumahnya mereka dan sekolah mereka dimana, jadi saya ngasal saja XD  
**"Rumahku di daerah XOXX" kata Kaito Senpai tanpa menoleh kearahku, aku terbelalak kaget mendengar jawabannya,  
"Daerah XOXX! Itu kan jauh sekali dari sini Senpai! Bahkan jauh dari sekolah! Tapi… Senpai malah mengantarku…" kalimat terakhir kuucapkan sepelan mungkin, aku merasa tidak enak dengan Kaito Senpai, mungkin tinggal 200 M lagi akan sampai dirumahku, atap rumahku yang berada di sisi kanan jalan sudah terlihat, tapi Kaito Senpai? Asal kau tahu saja, daerah XOXX itu sekitar 8 Km dari sekolah, ditambah dia mengantarku, berarti jarak yang harus dia tempuh 9.5 Km!  
"Tidak apa-apa, sudah lama aku ingin berjalan-jalan ke daerah ini… rasanya aku rindu sekali dengan daerah ini…" katanya sambil tersenyum… sedih? Ya, Kaito Senpai tersenyum sedih ketika mengatakan itu, aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya sedih, tapi aku harus mengalihkan pembicaraan ini!

"Eh, itu anu… kok tadi Senpai masih di sekolah?" tanyaku, yah, topik pengalih pembicaraan ini tidak terlalu jelek, bukan?  
Kaito Senpai tersenyum padaku, "Kau dengar suara piano?" tanyanya, aku mengangguk, "Aku sedang berlatih main piano…"  
"Na-nani? Berlatih piano? Untuk apa?" tanyaku –yang sedikit sok kaget-,  
"Aku akan mengikuti kontes piano nasional." Katanya pelan,  
"Hah! Nasional! He-Hebat! Aku tidak tahu Kaito Senpai jago bermain piano!" kataku kagum, aku benar-benar tidak tahu kalau salah satu Senpaiku ini yang ice-cream-mania ternyata jago bermain piano,  
"Yah… aku juga tidak mengira akan menyukai piano…" Kaito tersenyum sedih kembali, _Baka Miku…! Baka! Kau membuat Senpai sedih lagi! _"Tapi, demi teman masa kecilku, aku akan berjuang, karena aku sudah berjanji padanya!" ucap Kaito Senpai sambil tersenyum mantap dan menatap ke arah depan,  
"Teman masa kecil? Janji?" tanyaku bingung, rasanya aku cukup familiar dengan kata-kata itu? _Hei… itu kan memang kata-kata yang biasa ada di kehidupan sehari-hari!_ Aku menepuk dahiku yang tertutup poni hijau toska ku,  
"Lain kali akan kuceritakan, sekarang kau lebih baik masuk rumah dan hangatkan badanmu…!" ucap Kaito Senpai, aku menyadari kalau aku telah sampai di depan pagar rumahku yang bercat biru muda dan hijau lumut. Kaito Senpai melambaikan tangan padaku, dan berjalan menjauhiku, aku lalu teringat sesuatu…  
"Kaito Senpai!" seruku, Kaito Senpai menoleh kebelakang dan sedikit menyeringai, "Umm, anu… ini syalmu, maaf kupakai… aku tidak menyadarinya barusan…" kataku pelan sambil menghampiri Kaito Senpai dipinggir jalan dan menyerahkan syal biru laut itu kepada Senpai,  
"Kukira kau lupa…" kata Kaito Senpai dan tertawa kecil, aku hanya bisa diam, yah… karena aku memang konyol sekarang…  
Kaito Senpai melambaikan tangannya lagi dan berjalan kembali, "Oh iya, jangan memanggilku Kaito Senpai! Itu sangat panjang dan tidak enak didengar kan?" katanya, sambil tersenyum sedikit, dengan ragu-ragu aku memanggilnya…  
"Kaito…?"  
Dia mengacungkan jempol padaku lalu berlari kearah rumahnya…

_Kaito…_

_Kaito…_

_Kaito…_

Nama itu terus mengalir di otakku…

* * *

To be Continued~

Tunggu...! jangan cepat-cepat meninggalkan fict ini! karena saya berjanji akan mengupdate cerita ini paling lama 2/3 hari lagi... sebisa mungkin saya buat besok!

Miku : Akh, author gaje... tahun baruan lu mau buat fict ini?  
Author : ya suka-suka gue sih, lu jadi peran diem ajalah.  
Miku : Sialan! *jejelin mulut author pake bawang*  
Author : am-ampun gan! saya masih punya anak-suami (?) boong deh, saya masih single... dan satu lagi, saya tidak suka bawang miku!  
Miku : oh, gananya tuh...  
Author : *death glare special to Miku*  
Kaito : Minna, RnR please~!

**Read and Review please~!**


	2. Chapter 2

Iyosssh! Hanna disini sambil membawa fictnya yang gaje. XPP  
Silakan cari tempat/posisi yang nyaman nan enak karena chap ini akan panjang! *yeay  
Sebenarnya saya agak bingung untuk memutuskan melanjutkan cerita ini, eh… pas lagi nonton di bioskop, saya langsung dapat inspirasi… eits, jangan negative dulu! Saya tidak nyontek film, karena cerita ini amatlah berbeda dengan film yang saya tonton XD  
Yah, langsung sajalah~ mari dinikmati~!

Miku : heh, author jelek! Udah boleh mulai belom?  
Author : udah! Sana disclaimer-nya!

Disclaimer : Hanna tidak memiliki 'APAPUN' disini, tapi dialah juru ketik yang telah membuat cerita ini semenarik mungkin.

Vocaloid by Yamah Corp.

Piano by Hanna Akiyama

Chap.2 = Your Memories

* * *

Miku Pov

_Suara dentingan piano…_

_Senyumanmu…_

_Tanganmu yang mengusap kepalaku dengan lembut…_

_Suaramu yang ramah…._

_Semua itu merasuki otakku dan menyerap sampai hatiku, memikirkan semua itu… rasa damai dan nyaman menyelimutiku… dan saat tersadar… 'aku telah jatuh cinta padamu'_

"Hatsune-san!" teriak seseorang membangunkanku dari alam mipi, _na-nani! Ini disekolah! A…aku tertidur! Tunggu…se-sekarang pelajaran siapa?_  
Aku melirik kearah suara yang meneriakkan namaku itu, GLEK! Meiko Sensei!  
Dia menatapku dengan tajam, ekspresinya penuh dengan kemarahan, tangan kanannya mengenggam erat sebilah penggaris besi panjang yang siap dihantamkan di meja murid.  
"Aaa-aa! Sa-saya disini Sen-Sensei! A-ada apa?" ucapku grogi campur gugup dan panik,  
BRAKK!  
Meiko Sensei menghatamkan penggaris besinya dimejaku, untung aku sudah menghindar secepat mungkin, seisi kelas menatapku dan Meiko Sensei.  
"Ada apa katamu! Kau tidak tahu dirimu telah tertidur di pelajaranku!" bentak Meiko Sensei, wajahnya sangat menakutkan…  
"Go…gomennasai Meiko Sensei…" ucapku lirih, tertanyata Meiko Sensei malah menepuk kepalaku dengan pelan,  
"Ya sudahlah kalau begitu…" kata Meiko Sensei, aku menghembuskan napas lega, namun tubuhku langsung menegang lagi mendapatkan Meiko Sensei sedang tersenyum setan padaku…

"**TAPI KAU HARUS MENDAPAT HUKUMAN TUGAS 100 HALAMAAAAAN!**" Teriak Meiko Sensei, oh tidak… oh tidak…

Hukuman lagi TT^TT

.

.

.

.

.

15.30 P.M  
_Great, hukuman kali ini 2x lipat dibanding kemarin, tapi aku lebih cepat menyelesaikannya! Yah… Cuma lebih cepat setengah jam sih, hehehe…  
_Aku bersorak gembira karena telah menyelesaikan hukuman setan itu, aku menyusuri koridor sekolah pada sore hari untuk kedua kalinya… _hmm, mungkin aku berharap akan ada Kaito disini?_

_ting…  
_Suara dentingan piano pelan itu membuatku melangkahkan kakiku kearah ruang musik, aku membuka pintu berwarna cokelat tua dengan ganggang pintu berwarna emas itu dengan pelan, angin kencang menyerbu keluar melalui pintu yang baru saja kubuka yang menyebabkan rambut hijau toska ku berkibar ke belakang, di situ… aku melihat sosok Kaito yang sedang bermain piano dan lagi-lagi membelakangi cahaya matahari yang menerobos masuk dari balik jendela.  
Sepertinya Kaito tidak menyadari kedatanganku, dia terus memainkan pianonya dengan serius. Jari-jarinya yang ramping memainkan piano dengan lembut, _tunggu… rasanya aku pernah mendengar lagu ini…_  
Tanpa kusadari, air mataku mengalir dengan perlahan, aku menutup mataku dan menikmati lagu itu, aku tidak mengenali lagu itu… tapi entah mengapa aku merasa rindu dengan lagu ini…

ting…  
Kaito menyelesaikan lagunya, aku menatap Kaito yang tersenyum lembut padaku, dia menggeser kursinya lalu berjalan mendekatiku… tiba-tiba senyumannya berganti dengan ekspresi kaget.  
"Mi…miku? Kenapa kau menangis?" Tanya Kaito gelagapan, beberapa detik aku terdiam terlebih dahulu… aku menyentuh pipiku yang terasa basah, lalu aku mencoba menyentuh mataku… _air… mata?_  
"HAAAH!" teriakku kaget, menyadari bahwa diriku menangis,  
"Eeh! Kok…kok aku menangis!" seruku sambil mengusap air mataku, tiba-tiba ada secarik sapu tangan yang menghapus air mataku dengan perlahan, _sapu tangan kaito…_  
Sapu tangan itu berwarna biru langit, harumnya seperti bau laut… sekilas aku merasa seperti berada ditengah laut. Aku menikmati aroma sapu tangan itu.

"Jadi… kenapa kau menangis?" Tanya Kaito lalu memasukkan sapu tangannya ke saku karena telah selesai menghapus air mataku, sebelum aku menjawab, dia berjalan kearah sofa berwarna cokelat muda dan duduk disitu, dia menepukkan tangannya di bagian sofa sebelahnya, mengisyaratkan agar aku duduk disampingnya. Aku berjalan perlahan dan duduk di sampingnya dengan hati-hati serta ragu-ragu.  
"Emm… aku memang tidak tahu dengan lagu itu, tapi entah mengapa, aku merasa kangen dengan lagu itu… lalu tanpa sadar aku menitikkan air mataku…"  
GREK!  
Aku menoleh kea rah Kaito, dia terlihat kaget sekaligus tersentak, tubuhnya sedikit terangkat ke atas, sedangkan tangannya memegang pinggiran sofa untuk menahan tubuhnya. Aku juga kaget dengan reaksi Kaito, _apa maksudnya?  
_"Aa… maaf, soalnya lagu itu adalah lagu yang hanya diketahui olehku dan teman masa kecilku, lagu buatan teman masa kecilku…" ucap Kaito sambil membetulkan posisi duduknya, aku menatap bingung, sepertinya Kaito menyadarinya lalu menghela napas.  
"Baiklah, akan kuceritakan tentang masa laluku… mungkin tidak jelas, aku hanya mengingatnya samar-samar karena itu kejadian sudah lebih dari 7 tahun yang lalu… saat itu umurku baru 8 tahun, sedangkan teman masa kecilku berumur 6 tahun…" ucapnya, _berarti… teman masa kecilnya seumuran denganku? Hei, itu tidak mungkin aku… aku saja mengenali Kaito sejak masuk SMA ini.  
_

**-Flash Back to 10 years ago… - **

_Hokkaido_

"_Kaito nii-chan…! Jangan cepat-cepat jalan!" seru perempuan dengan rambut pendeknya yang berkibar ke belakang karena pengaruh angin yang didapatnya saat berlari.  
"Oh, ayolah, aku ingin mendengar kau main piano!" kata laki-laki dengan rambut biru gelapnya sambil menarik tangan si perempuan,laki-laki itu Kaito…_

_Mereka sampai di sebuah rumah atau yang lebih tepatnya gudang, gudang inilah yang mereka sebut dengan markas rahasia.  
Markas rahasia itu berwarna cokelat tua dengan sebuah pintu tua yang sudah kusam, dan jendela besar yang menghiasi markas itu disamping pintu. Yah, sebenarnya markas rahasia itu hanyalah gudang yang sudah tidak terpakai dan terbuang oleh pemiliknya. Letak gudang itu berada di sebuah pinggir hutan.  
Di dalam itu terdapat beberapa sofa berdebu yang masih bisa dipakai, serta… piano klasik tua yang terdapat di pojok ruangan, biarpun sudah tua dan berdebu, piano itu masih bisa berfungsi dengan baik…_

"_Ayo mainkan lagu yang bagus!" ucap seseorang, rambutnya pendek, namun bukan perempuan yang sama dengan perempuan yang berlari tadi, orang itu menunggu dari tadi sambil duduk di sofa berdebu dengan buku cerita yang cukup tebal di pangkuannya, Kaito tidak mengingat siapa kedua perempuan itu, dia hanya mengingat keduanya berambut pendek.  
"Yeah, baiklah. Lagu apa kali ini?" kata Kaito sambil melirik kearah perempuan pertama, orang yang dilirik itu tersenyum dan berjalan kearah piano lalu memainkan suatu lagu._

_Lagu yang belum pernah Kaito dan perempuan yang satunya lagi dengar, lagu yang menentramkan… lagu yang menyejukkan… lagu yang membangkitkan masa lalu bahagia…_

_Perempuan pertama itu telah menyelesaikan lagunya dan tersenyum senang, Kaito bertepuk tangan dan memeluknya. Sungguh hari yang bahagia bagi mereka bertiga._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"_Kau… mau pindah?" ucap Kaito pelan, dihadapannya sosok perempuan pertama sedang menenteng tas ransel dan tangan kanannya menenteng koper kecil. Koper-koper besar dan barang-barang lainnya telah dikirim duluan, perempuan itu hanya tersenyum lalu menitikkan air matanya perlahan, dia mengambil secarik kertas yang bertuliskan not-not lagu. Kaito hanya menatap bingung, perempuan itu memeluk Kaito dengan erat .  
"Berjanjilah Kaito, saat kita dewasa nanti… kita pasti akan bertemu lagi, dan kau bisa memainkan lagu ciptaanku ini…" ucap perempuan itu, dia menyerahkan kertas itu pada Kaito lalu berlari memasuki mobilnya, mobil itu menyalakan mesinnya.  
"Aku berjanji! Aku berjanji kita akan bertemu lagi dan aku akan memainkan lagu ini!" teriak Kaito sambil berlari kearah mobil itu._

**-End Flash Back-**

"Dan lagu itu… adalah lagu ini…" ucap Kaito sambil memperlihatkan kertas yang telah kusam dihadapanku, judul lagu itu adalah…  
"Dear You." Ucapku sambil membaca judul tersebut, _aku merasa pernah mendengar nama ini… tapi kapan? _Aku rasa aku harus meminta Kaito memainkan lagu ini sekali lagi, mungkin saja aku ingat…  
"Ka…kaito" ucapku ragu-ragu, "Hm?" dia menoleh ke arahku sambil tersenyum lembut… oke, kuakui itu mempesona… "Umm… bisakah kau memainkan lagu itu sekali lagi?" kataku, dia mengangguk lalu berjalan kearah piano… dia memainkan lagu itu sekali lagi.

Aku mendengarnya dan berusaha mengingat tentang lagu itu…

GREEEK!

Suara pintu dibuka, aku dan Kaito menoleh dan mendapati sosok perempuan dengan rambut pink bergelombang, aneh… sekarang kan sudah harusnya waktu pulang, kenapa dia masih disini?  
"Kaito?" ucap perempuan itu, Kaito menatap perempuan itu seakan dia tidak mengenalinya. "Umm… iya?" ucap Kaito ragu-ragu, dengan segera perempuan itu memeluk Kaito yang telah menghentikan permainan pianonya dengan erat. _Tu…tunggu? Dia siapa! _  
Sesaat jantungku seperti diremuk dan membuatku sesak napas sebentar karena melihat Kaito dipeluk perempuan selain dirinya…  
…oke, dia memang bukan pacar Kaito…  
"Kaito! Aku kangeeeeeen!" seru perempuan itu, Kaito terbelalak kaget,  
"Hah? Kangen? Umm… apakah kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya…?" Tanya Kaito sambil menggaruk kepalanya dan mendorong perempuan itu agak menjauh darinya,  
"Aku Teto Kasane! Teman masa kecilmu saat di Hokkaido!" seru perempuan yang bernama Teto itu,  
"Hah? Teto? Teman masa kecil? Hokkaido?" kata Kaito bingung, dia sepertinya tidak mengenali perempuan ini…  
"Aduuh! Kaito! Kamu melupakanku?" ucap Teto sambil menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada, Teto duduk di bangku piano yang cukup panjang itu untuk diduduki berdua, tangannya bersiap seperti sedang ingin memainkan sesuatu. "Mungkin dengan ini kau akan ingat"

_Teto memainkan lagu Dear You…_

Lagu itu membuatku dan Kaito tersentak. _Tunggu? Bukankah yang mengetahui lagu itu hanyalah Kaito dan teman masa kecilnya? Kok Teto bisa tahu!_

"…lagu ini…" ucap Kaito pelan, dia menatap Teto yang telah menyelesaikan lagunya itu dengan terbelalak. Teto tersenyum sambil menatap Kaito lekat-lekat…

"Yap, akulah teman masa kecilmu dulu Kaito, orang yang sangat kau rindukan, kau ingat?"

"**Apaaaa!**"

* * *

To Be Conti?nued! :D

Yap…  
Chap.2 segini dulu deh =w="  
Maaf aneh abal dan gaje, apa lagi pas flashbacknya…  
Agak males sih saya sebenarnya melanjutkan fict ini, XDD  
Yosh, terserah anda mau review atau tidak…  
Chap selanjutnya mungkin akan saya buat 2 hari lagi ;)  
Thanks,  
RnR?


	3. Chapter 3

Aloha! Hanna disini dengan fict ngebutnya  
tanpa basa-basi Hanna akan mempersilakan para readers untuk membaca.  
Enjoy this fict~  
Disclaimer : Hanna tidak memilik 'APAPUN' disini, tapi Hanna-lah juru ketik yang telah membuat cerita ini semenarik mungkin.

Vocaloid by Yamaha Corp.

Piano by Hanna Akiyama

Chap.3 = You Tell Me That You Love Him

* * *

Miku Pov

"Nah, semuanya, ini adalah Teto Kasane. Dia pindahan dari Hokkaido. Kasane, silakan perkanalkan dirimu." Ucap Meiko Sensei -yang menjabat sebagai wali kelasku- didepan kelas, disampingnya seorang perempuan dengan rambut pink bergelombang dan di ikat dua, lambang sekolah yang terdapat di seragamnya bertuliskan 'Hokkaido Gakuen'._ Mungkin itu seragam sekolahnya dulu dan dia belum sempat membeli seragam_, batinku.  
"Namaku Teto Kasane, cukup panggil aku Teto saja. Aku lahir dan besar di Hokkaido. Yoroshiku Minna" ucap Teto sambil membungkukkan badan dan tersenyum ramah, err… mungkin hampir semua cowok dikelas terpesona padanya.  
Bahkan, Len sedang asyik dipukuli Rin karena menatap Teto dengan tatapan terpesona. Aku menghela napas lalu menatap keluar melalui jendela. Mengetahui kalau Teto adalah teman masa kecil Kaito membuat hatiku terbeban. Karena, Teto pasti akan bersama Kaito dan merebut Kaito dariku kan? Ah, bukan, yang benar akulah yang merebut Kaito dari sisi Teto kan? Karena mereka telah mempunyai janji terlebih dahulu.  
"Boleh bertanya sesuatu?" Tanya Rin sambil mengacungkan telunjuknya tinggi-tinggi, Teto mengangguk, "Umm… kamu pindah kesini karena apa?" Tanya Rin, disebelahnya Len sedang meringis kesakitan sambil mengelus kepalanya yang telah dibuat bonyok oleh Rin. "Aku pindah karena ayahku di mutasi kesini. Lagipula, ada orang yang ingin kutemui disini." Kata Teto lalu sedikit-ber-blushing-ria, Len langsung mengacungkan telunjuknya dan bertanya "Siapa orang itu!" seru Len lantang, Rin yang cemburu menjotos Len dan membuat tubuh Len yang dengan indahnya terlempar ke lantai lalu pingsan (sadis euy)  
"Umm, orang itu adalah teman masa kecilku." Kata Teto, Meiko Sensei berdeham sedikit, "EHEM! Yah, Kasane-san, tempat dudukmu disebelah sana. Disamping Miku Hatsune, kau bisa bertanya sesuatu padanya." Ucap Meiko Sensei sambil menunjuk kearahku, aku menoleh ke kanan, yah… bangku disebelahku memang kosong. Tapi, bisakah dia tidak duduk disebelahku!  
"Terima kasih Sensei." Ucap Teto lalu berjalan ke arahku –yang lebih tepatnya meja disebelahku-, kami bertemu pandang, dia tersenyum namun aku malah menolehkan pandanganku kembali menatap keluar.

.

.

Math 7.30 A.M 

Aku menengok kearah Teto yang sepertinya kebingungan, dia terlihat sedang mencari sesuatu di tas dan kolong mejanya. Sesekali dia menggaruk kepala lalu kembali mencari. _Apa sebenarnya yang dia cari?_

Teto menengok kearahku, "Umm… Hatsune-san, bolehkah kau berbagi buku cetak denganku? Aku lupa membawanya." Tanyanya pelan, wajahnya kelihatan takut-takut. _Oh god, aku malas sekali meminjamkan buku pada anak ini, tapi apa aku segitu teganya dengan anak baru ini?_  
Dengan berat hati, aku tersenyum. "Tentu saja boleh Kasane-san" ucapku sambil menggeser mejaku kearah mejanya, dia pun menggeser mejanya sehingga mejaku dan mejanya berdempetan, aku meletakkan buku cetak di antara meja kami.  
"Terima kasih Hatsune-san!" ucap Teto sambil tersenyum, aku mengangguk  
"Cukup panggil aku Miku" kataku,  
"Kalau begitu panggil aku Teto!" katanya, tiba-tiba wajahnya terlihat bersemangat  
"Baiklah, Teto." Kataku lalu berpaling ke arah Haku Sensei yang sedang menjelaskan tentang persamaan garis.  
"Hei Miku, apa kau pacaran dengan Kaito?" Tanya Teto tiba-tiba, mendengar kata 'Kaito' sontak aku menoleh ke arah Teto,  
"Ti…tidak! A-aku hanya teman de-dengan Kaito!" ucapku gagap, aku menggelengkan kepalaku kuat-kuat, aku yakin wajahku saat ini merah padam.  
"Oh, begitu? Kalau begitu apa kamu menyukainya?" Tanya Teto yang lagi-lagi membuat jantungku kaget, dengan cepat aku menggelengkan kepala. Aku takut perasaanku ketahuan, apalagi dengan tingkah lakuku yang panik ini.  
"Ooh, syukurlah dengan ini aku akan tenang." Katanya sambil mengelus dada dan menghembuskan napas, _Eh? Syukurlah? Tenang? Jangan-jangan anak ini…_  
"Umm, apakah kamu.. itu… kaito… emmh…" kataku terputus-putus, memikirkan kata-kata yang sebaiknya aku ucapkan, tanpa disangka-sangka Teto mengangguk.

"Yeah, aku malu mengakuinya. Tapi aku memang menyukai Kaito…"

* * *

TBC~ Alias To be continued. Awakakk  
Maaf ya kalau chap ini pendek.  
Ini karena kemauan temen Hanna yang pingin update cepat,  
Padahal Hanna baru bikin ¼ bagian -_-"VV  
Yosh, chap.4 saya harap bisa panjang.

RnR?


	4. Chapter 4

Yoassshoyyyyy  
Hanna disini! Ehem, saya minta maaf karena chap.3 pendek  
Karena itu saya berusaha memperbaiki kesalahan saya sebelumnya dengan membuat fict panjang-sedang ini (?)  
Saya harap chap ini tidak aneh ya  
Yah, saya membuatnya dengan terburu-buru  
-sangat-  
Oh iya, thanks to  
**Domia R. C** yang selalu memberi reviewnya,comment, dan kripik pada daku yang membuat daku termotivasi membuat fict P.S : para reader silakan meng-search author 'Domia R. C' dan membaca fictnya yang keren :D  
**Kurara animeluver** senpai yang senantiasa memberi review pada juniornya yang manis ini #PLAK  
**Zara Jessica Azra** temanku yang setia yang selalu membaca fict ku ini , sayang dia bukan author fict jadi kita tidak bisa membaca MAHA KARYAnya.  
**Nadya Alexandra** sahabat terbaiku yang mau membaca fict saya ini. Dan memberi komentar-komentar, dan karena saya baik, silakan anda semua memfollow nadyaalexandra di twitternya.  
Yap, balik ke cerita yuk. Maaf Saya CurCol  
Disclaimer : Hanna tidak memilik 'APAPUN' disini, tapi Hanna-lah juru ketik yang telah membuat cerita ini semenarik mungkin.

Vocaloid by Yamaha Corp.

Piano by Hanna Akiyama

Chap.4 = Okay, Im shock…

* * *

Normal Pov

"Miku~~! Makan siang yukk!" seru Teto, sebenarnya dia tidak usah menyeru karena posisinya tepat disamping Miku yang tengah menatap awan, -atau mungkin untuk menyadarkan Miku dari alam bengong (?)-, Miku tersentak kaget dan menoleh kearah Teto, dia mengambil bekal dari laci mejanya lalu beranjak dari kursinya.  
"Yuk, mau makan di kantin?" Tanya Miku, lalu mengisyaratkan Teto agar mengikutinya berjalan keluar kelas,  
"Mauu! Sekalian nanti ajak aku berkeliling sekolah yaaa!" seru Teto sambil tersenyum lebar. Miku membalasnya dengan senyum tipis lalu berjalan ke arah kantin dengan Teto yang mengikutinya dari belakang.  
.

.

"Nee, Miku-chan, boleh aku mencoba bakso ayam bawangmu?" Tanya Teto sambil menunjuk bakso yang terdapat di kotak bekal Miku yang kelihatan menggiurkan itu,  
"Boleh, tapi tukar dengan telur dadar gulungmu ya?" kata Miku sambil menunjuk telur dadar gulung di bekal Teto, Teto mengangguk dan segera mereka bertukar makanan. Miku menyuapkan telur itu kedalam mulutnya, dia mengunyahnya perlahan, dan menelannya. Tiba-tiba wajahnya berseri-seri  
"Na-nani! Ini enak sekaliiii!" seru Miku dengan mata berbinar-binar sambil menatap sumpitnya, dia lalu menoleh ke arah Teto. "Teto! Bagaimana caranya kamu membuat telur dadar gulung seenak ini!" seru Miku, yang ditanya hanya asik mengunyah bakso dan cengengesan.  
Teto menelan bakso itu lalu membuka mulut, "Yaah, aku hanya mencampurkan telur dengan sedikit garam dan kaldu, lalu menaruhnya di freezer sebentar, lalu menggorengnya dengan banyak mentega lalu memberinya sedikit gula." Jelasnya, sambil meminum jus alpukat yang dipesannya.  
"Whoaaa, aku tidak pernah terpikir untuk membuat dadar gulung seribet itu! Ternyata hasilnya sangat enak!" ucap Miku, dia terlihat sangat menikmati telur dadar gulung tadi,  
"Oh iya, soal baksomu, aku rasa lebih baik ayam bawangnya ditumis sampai matang, kalau setengah matang begini rasanya tawar dan kurang meresap." Kata Teto sambil mencomot bakso Miku lagi.

Miku Pov

Teto mencomot baksoku lagi, "Hei! Kau mencomot baksoku lagi! Sebagai gantinya…" aku tidak meneruskan kata-kataku lalu menancapkan sumpitku di telur dadar gulungnya lalu langsung melahapnya sekaligus. "Oh ayolah Miku, kau pelit sekali!" ucap Teto sambil mengambil sebutir baksoku lagi,  
"Dan dengan ini impas, Teto!" ucapku sambil mencomot telur dadar gulungnya lagi, kami berantem sambil saling berebutan makanan. Hingga lauk kami habis dan tinggal nasi yang belum kami habiskan di kotak bekal kami.  
Kami saling bertatapan lalu tertawa bersama.  
Ternyata Teto adalah teman yang menyenangkan!

13.00 P.M

Bell berdering menandakan waktu pulang sekolah, semangat para murid yang tadinya hampir habis saat pelajaran terakhir, kini bangkit kembali, dengan cepat mereka membereskan tas dan berjalan keluar kelas.  
Tinggal aku dan Teto dikelas, oh iya, ada Meiko Sensei yang sedang merapikan bekas alat-alat pembelajarannya di meja guru. "Miku, pulang yuk!" ajak Teto sambil membetulkan letak tas ransel di pudaknya, aku mengangguk dan segera memasukkan buku-buku pelajaranku ke dalam tas.  
Saat aku dan Teto hendak keluar kelas, tiba-tiba Meiko Sensei menyerukan namaku, aku menoleh dan berjalan ke arahnya, "Hatsune-san, tolong bawa ini ke laboraturium ya? Aku harus menghadiri rapat antar guru" kata Meiko Sensei, tanpa menunggu persetujuanku, dia menaruh buku-buku ensiklopedia (hello~ sekarang kan jaman Wikipedia? #plak) di tanganku lalu berlari keluar kelas, aku menatap Teto mengharapkan bantuan. Teto yang dibalik pintu menggaruk kepala dan mengeluarkan handphonenya, sepertinya dia menemukan sesuatu di layar handphonenya itu, "Ups, aku ada urusan nih, Miku! Sampai jumpa!" ucap Teto sambil melambaikan tangan lalu melesat meninggalkanku yang sedang kesusahan mebawa buku-buku berat ini.  
"Dasar Teto Sialan" gumamku lalu berjalan ke laboraturium dengan langkah berat. –lebih tepatnya, keberatan buku-

.

.

14.30 P.M

Angka itu terpampang di layar handphoneku, yah… sudah pasti Teto sudah pulang kan? Tidak kusangka mengembalikan buku ini menghabiskan waktu 1.5 jam! Yah, aku kesusahan membawanya –yang memerlukan waktu 15 menit untuk membawanya kelaboraturium, lalu aku harus mencari kunci laboraturium yang dibawa satpam penjaga gerbang sekolah-yang memerlukan waktu 30 menit untuk mencari satpam itu, lalu aku harus mencari kunci ruang laboraturium diantara kunci-kunci yang sudah 1 set itu-yang menghabiskan waktu 15 menit, lalu aku harus menaruh dan mengurutkan buku-buku itu dirak buku dengan tepat-yang menghabiskan waktu 30 menit.  
Ah yeah, lupakan. Aku berharap ada Kaito di ruang musik, agar hatiku sedikit… err lega mendengar permainan pianonya. Dengan langkah yang kali ini ringan, aku menuju ruang musik.

_ting…_  
_Great! Ada Kaito! Yess, yess. _Batinku sambil membuka pintu cokelat itu perlahan, aku melongokkan kepalaku lalu mencari-cari sosok Kaito. Aku menemukannya di balik Piano besar itu. "Kaa- " kata-kataku terhenti saat melihat sosok disebelah disebelah Kaito, _Teto_.

Mereka memainkan lagu _Dear You_ berdua, mereka bermain piano sambil tertawa dan bercanda ria, di wajah mereka berdua terlukiskan kebahagiaan. Kaito menatap Teto lalu mengelus kepala Teto setelah itu mengecup keningnya dan kembali memainkan pianonya tanpa menatap Teto yang bermuka sangat merah dan sedang memegangi keningnya dengan tangan gemetar. Sekilas, aku melihat Teto yang marah-marah karena Kaito menciumnya tiba-tiba.  
Aku menutup pintu itu lalu melangkah ke tembok di samping pintu, aku menyenderkan pundakku ke tembok lalu perlahan terduduk dilantai, aku menutupi wajahku dengan kedua tanganku.  
_Kami-sama, apakah tidak ada lagi celah untukku diantara mereka?_  
Aku menitikkan air mataku, aku menenggelamkan wajahku di lutut lalu membiarkan air mata mengalir dengan deras.

.

.

Normal Pov

"Aku pergi beli minum dulu, ya!" seru Teto sambil membuka pintu ruang musik, wajahnya berubah kaget mendapati ada Miku di balik pintu, wajahnya tidak terlihat karena dihalangi rambut dan lututnya. Teto menepuk pundak Miku, "Miku?" Tanya Teto pelan, Miku mengangkat kepala dan tersentak kaget mendapati keberadaan Teto, dengan segera dia menghapus air matanya dengan bajunya, agar tidak ketahuan menangis, dia menolehkan pandangan ke arah lantai.  
"Miku? Ada apa?" Tanya Teto sambil sedikit mengguncangkan tubuh Miku, Miku menatap Teto sambil tersenyum –yang kelihatan dipaksakan-,  
"Aaah, Teto, mataku kelilipan nih." Kata Miku ngeles sambil mengusap matanya, Teto menatap tidak percaya, tapi daripada pusing akhirnya dia mempercayai kata-kata Miku itu.  
"Kenapa kau disini?" Tanya Teto, sambil mengulurkan tangan untuk membantu Miku berdiri,  
"Hmm… tadinya aku ingin masuk, tapi sepertinya kau sedang asik dengan Kaito jadi…" Miku tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya dan tertunduk dan sambil merapikan seragamnya yang lecek. Saat dia mengangkat kepala, dia melihat muka Teto yang ditutupi dengan kedua tangannya, muka Teto sangat merah dan ekspresinya seperti sangat malu.  
"Teto?" Tanya Miku, Teto diam sejenak lalu menurunkan tangannya perlahan, dia menutup matanya dan menghela napas. Suasana diam seketika…  
"ARRGHH! Baiklah, aku akan jujur hanya padamu!" teriak Teto tiba-tiba yang membuat Miku terlonjak kaget plus plus sweatdrop,  
"Ada apa Teto?" seru seseorang dari dalam ruang musik sambil membuka pintu ruang musik, _Kaito_. Teto yang tadinya berteriak sambil mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi, perlahan menurunkan tangannya dan berjalan ke arah belakangku lalu menutupi dirinya dengan punggungku. Aku dan Kaito yang melihat tingkah laku Teto hanya bisa sweat dropped.

"Oh, ayolah Teto. Tidak usah malu." Kata Kaito sambil mengulurkan tangannya, dengan takut-takut Teto menyambut tangan Kaito dan berjalan menghampiri Kaito, Kaito mengulurkan tangannya dan melingkarkan tangannya di pundak Teto.

"Oh iya, Miku. Aku belom bercerita padamu ya? Aku sudah jadian dengan Teto!" ucap Kaito dengan ringan.

_Aku mengetahui…_

_Kalau aku tidak akan bisa mendapatkan suara pianomu…_

_Senyumanmu…_

_Tanganmu yang mengusap kepalaku dengan lembut…_

_Suaramu yang ramah…._

_Karena semua itu telah dimiliki Teto._

_

* * *

_

~ T O - B E - C O N T I N U E D ~

Okay Guys, *plak  
Gimana fict kali ini? Saya harap bisa memperpanjang fict ini dan… *plak  
Oke, maksud saya akan segera menyelesaikan fict ini agar anda semua tidak penasaran dan malah mem-flame saya.  
Saya harap chap kali ini bisa memuaskan anda yang telah membaca chap.3 yang sangat pendek itu =="  
Oh iya, untuk Domia, maaf request mu untuk saya meng-enter setiap kalimat yang diucapkan orang berbeda,  
belum saya kabulkan disini. semoga saya bisa mengabulkannya di chap.5 :D

~R E V I E W – P L E A S E~


	5. Chapter 5

Halo, Hanna disini dengan update ngaretnya \(^o^)/  
Maaf ya, udah lama update, nih fict pendek lagi  
Gomen~ m(._.)m  
Fict ini hanna buat saat sedang sibuk-sibuknya sekolah, jadi maaf ya ^^  
Hanna bingung soalnya mau bikin chap ini kayak gimana,  
Eh, pas maen Ayodance Hanna dapet ide ^^  
Langsung aja deh di tulis di note hape, terus dipanjang-panjangin disini~  
Yap, Hanna gak ngoceh lagi deh ^^  
Silakan Baca~

Disclaimer : Hanna tidak memilik 'APAPUN' disini, tapi Hanna-lah juru ketik yang telah membuat cerita ini semenarik mungkin.

Vocaloid by Yamaha Corp.

Piano by Hanna Akiyama

Chap.5 = Past time

Miku Pov

"_Oh iya, Miku. Aku belom bercerita padamu ya? Aku sudah jadian dengan Teto!" _

_Aku mengetahui…_

_Kalau aku tidak akan bisa mendapatkan suara pianomu…_

_Senyumanmu…_

_Tanganmu yang mengusap kepalaku dengan lembut…_

_Suaramu yang ramah…._

_Karena semua itu telah dimiliki Teto._

.

.

"…Miku?" ucap Teto sambil melambaikan tangannya di depan wajahku berharap aku akan meresponnya, aku kaget dan mengangkat kepalaku yang sedari tadi menunduk,

"Ah… emm… i…iya" kataku gugup, aku kehilangan kata-kata. _Apa yang sebaiknya kuucapkan? _

"Emm… apakah kamu keberatan?" Tanya Teto dengan wajah agak kecewa,

"Eng-enggak kok! Tadi aku Cuma agak bengong!" kataku sambil mengayunkan tanganku menandakan tidak setuju.

"Oh, baguslah… kukira kamu tidak setuju aku pacaran dengan Kaito!" _  
memang tidak…_

"Ah, emmhh… Selamat ya!" kataku sambil tersenyum lebar-namun dipaksakan- pada mereka berdua, aku menggenggam erat tas ku, "Ummm, aku pulang dulu ya!" tanpa persetujuan mereka, aku berlari melewati mereka berdua dan segera pergi dari sekolah.

.

.

"_Oh iya, Miku. Aku belom bercerita padamu ya? Aku sudah jadian dengan Teto!" _

Kata-kata itu terus mengalir di otakku, rasanya sakit sekali. Mendengar kalimat itu keluar dari mulut Kaito. Jantungku seperti di remas dengan kencang, hatiku seperti ditusuk-tusuk…

Aku mengalirkan air mataku perlahan, aku berjalan ke arah kasur dan duduk di pinggirannya sambil menyender ke salah satu sisi tembok yang menempel dengan kasur.

"Aku ini… kenapa aku menangis? Kenapa hatiku sakit? Kenapa jantungku terasa luka?" gumamku pelan, aku menatap ke arah langit-langit berhiaskan lampu berwarna baby pink. Aku memeluk erat bantalku, membenamkan wajahku di bantal dan menangis kencang.

_Terlalu terlambat untuk menyadari kalau aku menyukai Kaito…_

.

.

(Still Miku Pov)

6.15 a.m Vocaloid Senior High School

Aku melangkah berat ke arah gedung sekolah, aku berjalan mengarah kelas dengan melewati lapangan basket, memang jalannya lebih jauh. Tapi kalau aku lewat halaman depan, pasti aku akan bertemu Teto atau Kaito, aku tidak ingin bertemu keduanya untuk sementara.

Tapi kelihatannya aku sedang sial, di lapangan basket ada Kaito yang sedang bermain dan Teto yang memperhatikannya di pinggir lapangan, Kaito menghampiri Teto, dia mengelap keringatnnya dengan handuk yang diberikan Teto dan meneguk air minum, mereka terlihat mesra dengan bercanda ria sambil berbisik-bisik. Melihat itu hatiku sangat sakit dan aku berlari ke arah kelas.

8.45 a.m at Miku and Teto's Class

Aku melirik ke arah Teto yang berdiri karena ditunjuk untuk membaca soal disebelahku, dia menjawab pertanyaan dengan tepat lalu duduk, dia menyadari aku menatapnya lalu menoleh ke arahku, sesaat kami bertemu pandang, tapi aku langsung membuang muka.

.

.

12.30 p.m

Aku berjalan menyusuri koridor, yah, ini harusnya masih jam pelajaran. Kenapa aku malah berjalan-jalan? Karena aku alesan sakit dan ingin ke UKS :P padahal aslinya aku hanya ingin menghindari Teto.

Aku tidak menyadari kalau aku berjalan ke arah ruang musik, tiba-tiba saja pintu bernuansa cokelat itu sudah terletak di hadapanku. Dengan perasaan ragu-ragu, secara hati-hati aku membuka pintu ruangan tersebut dan memasukkan kepalaku terlebih dahulu dan melemparkan pandangan ke segala penjuru ruangan. _Tidak ada orang_.

Aku memasuki ruangan itu dan mengarah ke piano yang terletak diujung ruangan, dengan hati-hati aku memainkan piano itu dengan 1 jari.

Ajaib, aku bisa memainkan lagu _Dear You_ walaupun masih canggung dan berantakan. Dengan ragu-ragu aku memainkan lagu itu dengan pelan dan terputus-putus.

.

.

Kaito Pov

Aku melangkahkan kakiku ke arah ruang musik, berharap bermain piano bisa menghilangkan kejenuhanku karena pelajaran membosankan ini.

Tepat ketika aku baru saja menyentuh knop pintu berwarna emas itu, suara dentingan piano mampir ke telingaku. _Siapa yang bermain Piano? Seingatku, jarang yang datang kesini saat pulang sekolah selain aku_.

Aku membuka pintu itu sedikit dan mengedarkan pandangan mencari siapa yang di dalam ruangan, sosok perempuan yang sedang bermain piano dengan tersenyum tipis. Rambutnya yang panjang sesekali tertiup angin. Tanpa sadar, aku melihatnya dengan terpesona.

"…_Kaito"_

Tiba-tiba suara yang sepertinya aku kenal terngiang di kepalaku, suara itu terus menggema di otakku.

_Suara yang sangat aku kenal, suara yang aku rindukan, suara yang sangat aku sukai…_

Aku memegangi kepalaku dengan erat, berusaha menahan rasa sakit yang menyerang. Aku menatap kembali ke arah Miku, sosok itu… sosok itu…

**BRUKK!**

**.**

Miku Pov

**BRUKK!**

_Su…suara apa itu!_

Aku berjalan ke arah pintu yang terbuka sedikit, dan melihat keluar, tidak ada siapa-siapa. Aku hendak masuk lagi ke dalam ruangan ketika aku menyadari siapa yang berada di lantai.

…KAITO!...

T-O—B-E—C-O-N-T-I-N-U-E-D

Bersambung, hohoho…  
Tenang, kali ini Hanna udah tahu gimana lanjutan ceritanya ^^  
Jadi, sebisa mungkin Hanna fast update ^^

Review?


	6. Chapter 6

Horeee akhirnya sampai juga di chap terakhir TTvTT

Hanna berterima kasih pada para readers yang telah mem-review dan bertahan membaca fict abalan ini _"

Tanpa kalian semua, Hanna tidak mungkin melanjutkan fict ini :*

Maaf ya, Hanna lama updatenya, dikarenakan ini fict yang Hanna buat dengan tiba-tiba, Hanna belum menentukan alur ceritanya, jadi bingung deh mau lanjutin dan mengakhirinya kayak gimana.

Hanna persembahkan fict ini untuk para readers setia

Disclaimer : Hanna tidak memilik 'APAPUN' disini, tapi Hanna-lah juru ketik yang telah membuat cerita ini semenarik mungkin.

Vocaloid by Yamaha Corp.

Piano by Hanna Akiyama

Chap.6 = Thanks for the Memories

**BRUKK!**

_Su…suara apa itu!_

_Aku berjalan ke arah pintu yang terbuka sedikit, dan melihat keluar, tidak ada siapa-siapa. Aku hendak masuk lagi ke dalam ruangan ketika aku menyadari siapa yang berada di lantai._

…_KAITO!..._

.

.

**Miku Pov**

Sosok Kaito terbaring tepat disamping kakiku, wajahnya kelihatan pucat dan penuh keringat. Tangannya menggenggam erat kepalanya, dengan panik aku menoleh ke berbagai arah.

Geez, tidak ada orang! Ba…bagaimana ini…

"To…tolong!" teriakku sebesar mungkin, tak lama kemudian beberapa orang berlari ke arahku, salah satu diantara mereka, seorang perempuan dengan rambut berwarna perak berkilau berlari menghampiri kami, baju lab putih yang dipakainya membuatku menyadari dia adalah Haku Sensei, guru kesehatan.

Dia berteriak pada seseorang dan mengisyaratkan untuk mengambil tandu, orang yang disuruh segera berlari ke arah ruang kesehatan. Sedangkan Haku Sensei memeriksa keadaan Kaito dengan teleskop yang sedari tadi menggantung di lehernya.

Setelah selesai memeriksa detak jantung dan denyut nadi, Haku Sensei kembali mengalungkan teleskopnya di leher dan menatapku.

"Sebenarnya ini ada apa Hatsune-san?" Tanya Haku Sensei,

"Umm… aku tidak tahu, aku sedang bermain piano di ruang musik. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara seperti ada yang jatuh, dan saat membuka pintu aku melihat Kaito yang sudah pingsan." Kataku sambil panik, Haku Sensei mengangguk,

Dari arah ruang kesehatan, 2 orang siswa yang sedang menenteng tandu di bahunya berlari menghampiri kami.

Dengan sigap, mereka mengangkat Kaito dan meletakkannya di atas tandu, mereka mengangkat tandu tersebut dan berjalan dengan hati-hati ke arah ruang kesehatan.

Aku dan Haku Sensei mengikuti mereka dari belakang.

Ruang Kesehatan

Aku membuka jendela sedikit dan menikmati angin dari kebun sekolah. Aku berusaha mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi.

Kalau soal _kenapa dia ada di ruang musik_ itu tidak perlu jawaban, karena hampir setiap hari pasti Kaito ada disitu.

_Kenapa Kaito bisa pingsan?_

Itu pertanyaan utama yang berkecamuk di otakku, tepat ketika aku baru saja memejamkan mataku dan menikmati angin semilir, pintu ruang kesehatan dibuka, aku menoleh dan mendapati seseorang di samping pintu.

…Teto?

Mukanya kaget menyadari keberadaanku disini, dan mungkin wajahku juga kaget dengan kehadiran Teto. Sejenak kemudia wajahnya berubah pucat dan panik. Dia mencari-cari sesuatu di ruangan ini dan menemukannya di atas kasur, _Kaito._

Teto segera menuju kasur tempat Kaito berbaring dan memeluknya.

…dadaku sedikit sakit melihatnya…

"Ah, emmh… Teto…" kataku membuka pembicaraan, _tunggu… apa yang mau aku katakan?_

Teto mengangkat wajahnya dan menatapku sinis, tapi langsung diubahnya dengan wajah tersenyum.

"Emm, karena sudah ada aku disini. Kamu bisa pulang, Miku" kata Teto sambil tersenyum tipis yang menurutku senyum sinis. Dengan ragu-ragu aku mengangguk dan keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

**Kaito Pov**

Aku membuka mataku yang terasa berat, aku berusaha memisahkan antara kelopak mataku yang terasa lengket.

Cahaya yang langsung menguasai bola mataku membuat mataku hanya bisa melihat samar-samar untuk sejenak. Aku menangkap sesosok perempuan dengan rambut pendek terikat dua.

…Miku?

Nama itu langsung terlintas di otakku, rasa sakit menghujam kepalaku, aku kembali merasakan sakit kepala yang luar biasa.

Aku bisa mengingatnya… aku bisa mengingatnya…

(ini hampir sama dengan Flash back pada chap.2, tapi mohon dibaca terlebih dahulu karena ada tambahan di akhirnya)

**-Flash Back to 10 years ago… - (Dari sudut pandang Kaito)**

_Hokkaido_

"_Kaito nii-chan…! Jangan cepat-cepat jalan!" seru Miku dengan rambut pendek berwarna hijau toska yang diikat dua yang berkibar ke belakang karena pengaruh angin yang didapatnya saat berlari.  
"Oh, ayolah, aku ingin mendengar kau main piano!" kataku sambil menarik tangan Miku_

_Mereka sampai di sebuah rumah atau yang lebih tepatnya gudang, gudang inilah yang mereka sebut dengan markas rahasia.  
Markas rahasia itu berwarna cokelat tua dengan sebuah pintu tua yang sudah kusam, dan jendela besar yang menghiasi markas itu disamping pintu. Yah, sebenarnya markas rahasia itu hanyalah gudang yang sudah tidak terpakai dan terbuang oleh pemiliknya. Letak gudang itu berada di sebuah pinggir hutan.  
Di dalam itu terdapat beberapa sofa berdebu yang masih bisa dipakai, serta… piano klasik tua yang terdapat di pojok ruangan, piano itu masih bisa berfungsi dengan baik…_

"_Ayo mainkan lagu yang bagus!" ucap Teto, rambutnya pendek dan diikat dua, namun warna rambut Teto bernuansa pink, Teto menunggu sedari tadi sambil duduk di sofa berdebu dengan buku cerita yang cukup tebal di pangkuannya.  
"Yeah, baiklah. Lagu apa kali ini?" ucapku sambil melirik kearah Miku, orang yang dilirik itu hanya tersenyum dan berjalan kearah piano lalu memainkan suatu lagu._

_Lagu yang belum pernah Kaito dan perempuan yang satunya lagi dengar, lagu yang menentramkan… lagu yang menyejukkan… lagu yang membangkitkan masa lalu bahagia…_

_Miku telah menyelesaikan lagunya dan tersenyum senang, aku bertepuk tangan dan memeluknya. Sungguh hari yang bahagia bagi Kaito, Miku, dan Teto._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"_Kau… mau pindah?" ucapku pelan, dihadapanku sosok Miku yang sedang menenteng tas ransel dan tangan kanannya menenteng koper kecil. Koper-koper besar dan barang-barang lainnya telah dikirim duluan, Miku hanya tersenyum lalu menitikkan air matanya perlahan, dia mengambil secarik kertas yang bertuliskan not-not lagu. Aku hanya menatap bingung, perempuan itu memeluk Kaito dengan erat.  
"Berjanjilah Kaito, saat kita dewasa nanti… kita pasti akan bertemu lagi, dan kau bisa memainkan lagu ciptaanku ini…" ucap Miku, dia menyerahkan kertas itu pada Kaito lalu berlari memasuki mobilnya, mobil itu menyalakan mesinnya.  
"Aku berjanji! Aku berjanji kita akan bertemu lagi dan aku akan memainkan lagu ini!" teriakku sambil berlari kearah mobil itu._

_Didepan mobil Miku yang berjalan pelan, tiba-tiba sebuah mobil truck menyelip dan…_

_**BRAKKK!**_

**-End Flash Back-**

"Mi…ku…Miku…" gumamku sendu, aku menutup wajahku dengan kedua tanganku.

"Kaito?" ucap seseorang, aku langsung mengangkat wajahku berharap itu Miku. Tapi aku salah,

"Teto? Sedang apa kau disini?" kataku, aku baru menyadari bahwa aku sedang berada di ruang kesehatan, Teto terlihat sedang mengupas apel (emangnya ini di rumah sakit!)

"Oh, tentu saja aku menemanimu Kaito. Kau pingsan di depan ruang musik, kau tidak ingat?" kata Teto sambil menyodorkan sepiring apel yang telah dipotong dan dikupas. Aku menolaknya dengan lembut,

"Emm… mungkin lebih tepatnya aku mengingat SEMUANYA" kataku lalu tertunduk menatapi selimut yang sedari tadi menutupi tubuhku,

"Kaito… kamu…!" kata Teto kaget, aku hanya mengangguk pelan. Aku bisa melihatnya, Sekilas kemudian wajahnya berubah kaget dan dia menjatuhkan piring berisi apel tersebut,

"Teto… boleh aku bertanya sesuatu…?" tanyaku pelan, dia sedikit ragu-ragu lalu mengangguk lemah,

"Kenapa… kau mengaku-ngaku bahwa kaulah teman masa kecil yang aku rindukan?" kataku tegas sambil menatap matanya dalam-dalam. Teto terdiam sambil menundukkan kepalanya dan menutupi wajahnya dengan rambut pinknya.

Aku turun dari kasur dan berjalan ke arah Teto, "jawablah…" kataku pelan, aku memegangi bahunya dan berusaha mendengar kata-kata yang mungkin akan dia ucapkan sekecilpun. Bahunya bergetar, wajahnya terlihat pucat dan keringat menetes dari pelipisnya.

"Kumohon, jawablah Teto!" ucapku agak keras,

"…Maaf…" hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Teto, tangan Teto perlahan menyentuh lenganku, dia mendorongku agak menjauh dan berlari ke luar ruangan.

**Miku Pov**

Aku berjalan pelan meninggalkan gedung sekolah, aku baru saja mengambil tas dari kelas yang ternyata sudah kosong, dengan langkah berat, akhirnya aku sampai di gerbang sekolah.

Aku melihat sesosok perempuan tengah berlari ke arahku, tapi salah, dia malah berlari melewatiku, dari rambut pink nya yang dikuncir dua, aku mengenali bahwa itu adalah… _Teto?_

Tiba-tiba perempuan itu berbalik dan berjalan ke arahku, ya, itu memang Teto. Sedang apa dia? Bukankah harusnya dia bersama Kaito?

Teto semakin dekat denganku, dengan panik aku malah mendekap tasku di depan dada dengan erat.

"Miku!" ucapnya keras, suaranya terdengar bergetar. Dan ketika sinar matahari menyinari wajahnya, aku menyadari bahwa dia sedang menangis. Tunggu, kenapa dia menangis?

"Miku!" ucap Teto lagi,

"I…iya!" kataku menyahut secara panik, Teto berjalan semakin dekat denganku dan hanya meninggalkan jarak sepatu kami yang berhimpitan, dengan sekali gerakan, dia menarik dasi berwarna aquaku ke arahnya, aku sedikit tersenggal sampai menjatuhkan tasku.

"Kau senang bukan? Sekarang Kaito milikmu!" ucap Teto tepat di depan wajahku yang hanya berjarak beberapa inci dari wajahnya. Air mata kembali mengalir dari pelupuk mata Teto, sedangkan aku hanya bisa menatap bingung sekaligus kaget.

"Kau tahu? Aku sebenarnya bukan teman masa kecil Kaito"

"APAA!" teriakku terlonjar kaget, aku melepaskan tangan Teto dari dasiku dan mundur beberapa langkah sambil menutup mulutku dengan kedua tangan.

"Yeah, sebenarnya aku teman masa kecil Kaito. Tapi bukan seorang perempuan yang menciptakan lagu _Dear You_, perempuan yang memberikan Kaito not lagu, ataupun perempuan yang Kaito sukai dan rindukan!" ucap Teto, mukanya tertunduk sambil menghadap aspal hitam didepannya, air mata meninggalkan warna hitam yang lebih kelam pada aspal tersebut.

Tanganku masih setia menutup mulutku, aku tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Teto.

"Dan kau tahu siapa sebenarnya perempuan itu?" Tanya Teto sambil tangannya mencari sesuatu dalam tasnya,

"…tidak" kataku pelan, tiba-tiba Teto mengangkat kepalanya,

"itu kau Miku!" teriak Teto sambil menghantamkan tubuhku ke gerbang sekolah, aku merasakan sakit yang luar biasa pada punggungku, tapi aku tidak mempedulikannya. Yang sekarang aku pikirkan, bagaimana bisa _perempuan itu_ adalah aku?

"Kau masih tidak percaya, hemm?" Teto menggerakkan tangannya sedikit dan memperlihatkan secarik photo.

_Perempuan dengan rambut pink yang dikucir dua,…Teto?_

_Seorang lagi adalah lelaki dengan rambut berwarna biru tua,…Kaito?_

_Dan seorang lagi… perempuan dengan rambut warna hijau toska yang dikucir dua, …itu… dirinya!_

Tiba-tiba air mata menetes dari kedua pelupuk mataku, aku tidak bisa merasakan kekuatanku hingga aku terduduk lemas di aspal.

"Aku… mengingatnya… aku mengingatnya…" ucapku sambil menatap tanganku yang basah oleh air mata yang menetes,

Posisi Teto tetap seperti tadi, tangannya tetap menunjukkan foto tersebut dihadapanku, wajahnya terlihat dingin dan menusuk.

"Aku ingat… ketika mobilku hendak meninggalkan Hokkaido, tiba-tiba sebuah truck menyelip dan hendak menghantam mobilku, dengan si gap Ayahku menghindarinya… tapi ternyata truck itu malah mengarah ke arah Kaito dan-" aku tidak melanjutkan ucapanku karena merasa takut dan ngeri, membayangkan hari itu membuat rongga dadaku sesak napas.

"Ya, dan saat itu Kaito terluka parah, sedangkan kau Shok melihat kejadian tersebut, kalian berdua hilang ingatan-" Teto menghentikan kalimatnya sebentar, dia memasukkan foto tersebut ke dalam tasnya dan mengambil secari kertas bertuliskan…not?

"Ini adalah copy-an not yang kau berikan pada Kaito, yang aslinya berada ditangan Kaito." Ucapnya sambil menghadapkan kertas tersebut di depan wajahku,

"Padahal… kupikir karena kau sudah pindah, sedangkan Kaito maupun kau hilang ingatan, aku bisa membuat Kaito berpaling padaku. Tapi…" tiba-tiba suaranya kembali serak, aku berdiri dan menghampirinya,

"Teto…" tanganku terulur hendak menggapai bahunya,

PLAK!

Teto menepis tanganku dengan kasar, dia kembali mengangkat kepalanya dan menatapku tajam dengan air mata yang kembali membasahi wajahnya.

"Dan ternyata, saat Kaito pun pindah 3 tahun kemudian, saat dia berumur 10 tahun. Tidak kusangka, ternyata di SMA kalian malah bertemu kembali dan masih saling melupakan." Ucap Teto,

"Teto…" ucapku lirih, merasa simpati pada Teto.

"Kau tahu apa yang aku benci darimu? Pertama, kau melupakan Kaito, kedua, Kaito masih mengingatmu walau sedikit, ketiga, kau adalah… orang yang Kaito cintai." Kata Teto, senyum tipis telukiskan di wajahnya, wajahku sedikit bersemu merah.

Aku menatap Teto tidak percaya, tiba-tiba sebuah seringai tersungging di wajah Teto,

"Tunggu apa lagi! Cepat kau pergi ke sisi Kaito!" teriak Teto sambil mendorong tubuhku ke arah gedung sekolah, sebuah senyum terlukiskan di wajahku.

"Terima kasih Teto!" ucapku lalu berlari ke arah gedung sekolah,

"Miku!" teriak Teto, aku menghentikan lari ku sejenak dan berbalik menghadap Teto,

"Kau tahu apa yang lagi yang kubenci darimu?" tanyanya sambil berkacak pinggang, aku menggeleng

"Yaitu… kau melupakanku yang merupakan sahabatmu!" ucapnya sambil tersenyum jahil, aku berlari ke arah Teto dan memeluknya,

"Tapi sekarang aku sudah ingat kok, sahabatku yang baik, perhatian, dan… jahil" kataku sambil nyengir, sebelum kena kemarahan Teto, aku segera berlari masuk ke dalam gedung sekolah, aku menengok ke belakang sejenak

"Mikuuuuu! Awas kau!" teriak Teto lalu tersenyum lebar dan dia pun berlari menjauhi sekolah.

.

.

Aku berlari ke arah ruang kesehatan, berharap Kaito masih disitu, aku membuka pintu ruangan tersebut dengan keras dan mendapatkan tidak seorang pun berada di ruangan tersebut, kasur tempat Kaito tadi berbaring pun berantakan, _mungkin dia ke kelas…?_

Aku berlari ke arah koridor yang menghubungkan beberapa ruang kelas 3, mencari-cari kelas Kaito yang kudengar-dengar berada di 3-1, aku mendapati kelas tersebut di ujung koridor, aku mengintip dari balik jendela takut ada anak kelas 9 lain, namun ruangannya sudah kosong dan tidak ada satupun tas yang tertinggal, _dimana Kaito…_

Aku terus berlari mengitari gedung sekolah, namun tidak kunjung menemukan Kaito,

"Apa dia sudah pulang ya…" ucapku lirih, tanpa sadar aku menitikkan air mataku, aku terus berjalan mencari Kaito, yang tanpa sadar aku melangkahkan kakiku ke ruang musik,

_Ting…_

Suara dentingan piano merasuki telingaku, _Kaito?_

Aku segera membuka pintu tersebut, air mataku mengalir deras ketika aku melihat sosok Kaito yang sedang bermain Piano, dia menyadari keberadaanku dan tersenyum.

"Miku…" ucapnya sambil mengisyaratkanku untuk menghampirinya, dengan langkah pelan, aku berjalan ke arah Kaito.

Kami memainkan lagu _Dear You_ secara duet, dia memainkannya dengan tersenyum sedangkan aku memainkannya dengan berurai air mata.

"Aku baru saja membuat sebuah lagu yang mencurahkan seluruh perasaanku." Ucapnya sambil tertunduk dan mengambil sesuatu di dalam tasnya, aku hanya menatap gerak-geriknya.

"Ini dia" ucapnya sambil menyodorkan kertas bertuliskan not kepadaku, aku melihat baris-baris berhiaskan beberapa huruf not tersebut, aku tersenyum dengan membayangkan bahwa lagu ini pasti terdengar indah.

Tapi ada kejanggalan yang kusadari, _…judulnya?_

"Judulnya apa?" tanyaku,

"Kau mau tahu?" ucap Kaito sambil mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arahku, dia berbisik padaku,

"Dear Miku."

**~ F I N ~**

Akhirnya, selesailah fict Hanna ini :3

Kalo ada yang minta Hanna buatin sequelnya, boleh kok ^^

Tapi minimal yang minta 3 orang ya :P

Beribu terima kasih pada para readers yang telah setia membaca fict Hanna ini,

Jaa Nee, semoga kita bertemu lagi di fict Hanna selanjutnya ^^

Minta Reviewnya ya ;;)


End file.
